User talk:Mizuki Raimon
can u upload avatars of the benchplayers of all the teams from the ds games please reply Estyman 14:40, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Yatta Yep, i did watch episode 19, it was great!!! What can you say about it? How's the navigation template going? (Sorry for late replies lately....) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:58, September 13, 2011 (UTC) It should be blue and yellow since that's their color right? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:05, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Nope, i haven't read the manga for a long time, im only focusing on watching inazuma eleven go/. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:13, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ACtually....i quitted watching anime now and reading manga....except for IE GO. P.S. I'll be back after 1 hour! (maybe) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:18, September 13, 2011 (UTC) The Hiroto TYL picture Someone uploaded a Hiroto TYL image, and an admin deleted it. And then again, it was reuploaded. Well, I mean about this picture.] Then what's next? [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 09:04, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it's quite confusing... I don't even know what to do (not necessarily because I'm not an admin) so I asked. I think we could ask other admins if they would agree if it's real? [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 09:22, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Community Ideas: Template: Team Hi Mizuki Raimon, I've suggested with AdventureWriter28 about the problem with the Template:Team which appear next to here: Which has a problem as the background of the parameters is purple, font is black, which is very hard to see when edit, and viewing And I think it should be replace with Yellow Or the color LimeGREEN This suggestion is agreed by Me and AdventureWriter28 Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:08, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I hope AdventureWriter will edit this soon... He/She said that it has to be agree by many people. Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:26, September 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:2 days Mizuki, i will not be present for saturday and sunday so please guard the wiki while im gone okay? (we have a field trip this saturday....) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:04, September 16, 2011 (UTC) re:back I'm back again, the field trip was fun XD Soooo........what did i miss.....? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:42, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Well..........XD you got paint on the keyboard?! That' something hard to remove XD I'm taking a liking to Ichino and Kariya Masaki! XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:28, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Wait.....a wikia contributor added that Kariya is a SEED/spy. Is that true? Could you read the posted photo about a new picture showing about Kariya and Minamisawa one more time and confirm if it is true? (But it seems true enough since he seems to be smiling at the end of the episode preview like a spy...) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:37, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Well.....he is a spy i guess.....since he was GOOD at playing then he also kinda "smiled" at the end of the episode... like a spy....and it seems that the story is yet to repeat again just like Domon i guess? (Need to go, need to review....bye!) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:53, September 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:Unstubbing I feel like so dizzy after unstubbing this and that and many other articles but it's just that......we are NOT making progress, many people just create pages that aren't helpful and contain less info and at the same time are STUBS. We BADLY need to discuss this and what to do, so that we can uplift this wiki a bit more, i've seen some progress but after some time it has completely STOPPED. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 11:44, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Err....what i meant to say was....any suggestions to add to make the wiki a bit more better? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 11:54, September 20, 2011 (UTC) About: Landing page Hi! I was wondering if you can change the landing page when people type into the address bar : http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com into http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Eleven_Wiki. Cause when I type that thing... It keeps going to the thingy... I don't know why my parents block me from that site... But I still got in here. Thanks.. Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:49, September 20, 2011 (UTC) P/s: AdventureWrite is busy... I don't wanna nag him so I asked you :) RE:First things first.... Well, let's start on making groups shall we? Let's do the overall designing after, because the most important thing in wikia sites are Information not the design and etc....so let's do the design later..... So....let's make groups? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 11:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Message most users and ask them if they can be active (believe or not, many users can be asked to be helped around anytime, they just don't find anything to edit i guess...or just busy). An example of Active users would be.....mostly the one in the top ranking on our achievements/badge ranking and also the new users around.... and some of the old users that may not look like it but they can be asked to be active yet again like RaiShuuya10. First let's go with the easier one's... *Team Articles *Hissatsu Articles *Song Articles Those three are the easiest, the next two are the hardest O___O: *Episode Articles *Character Articles --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 12:22, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Well......three leaders? Who will be the third? It would be nice if Genda was active..... Also, i think we should hold a (press conference? XD) i meant hold a meeting, moreover, we should probably ask users now.... (though i'm on slow internet right now O__O) (Note this groupings are temporary until we finish this....) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 12:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Active or Not? Probaly YEs YES! I DO ACTIVE! Actually I am fighting for the devote badge so I'm quite gonna online everyday for that frickin bad. SUMMARY: YES! I find AdventureWriter is more easy to talk to... But since you're online now... My timezone: GMT + 7 Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 12:59, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, deadline by saturday... as for seiyuu's.......NOT YET, for now let's link it to wikipidea..... Need to go and sleep, bye! P.S. I checked the IE Mobile page on our wiki...it says that there is a person called Proffesor Killard..... O___O is that true? If not let's remove it... also was it announced in the trailer of the mobile that Masato shall appear in the mobile game....? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 13:00, September 21, 2011 (UTC) _______________ Yup... I filter all my emails into one email (Yahoo!, cause it's notify me when new emails comes, if I'm on Y!Messenger). I filter all Gmails of mine into this one so Facebook, Twitter, YouTube, This Wikia, will notify me when... New Reply from Twitter, New message on YouTube, new subsribers, New Message on Wiki, Page Changes will all come to my email... It takes A little time to sort out and delete them when the day it's over, but it worth it... Hope thi thing works and you'll try sometime.. You'll be the first one on everything... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:04, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Active or Not Well, if you'd ask, active for me is contributing twice every five days or so...? You decide, please, as I am rarely online because of school and all that crap. PS. I SEE OTO-KUN! I DID NOT KNOW YOU WATCHED UTAPRI~~ ↳ from: WONDER LOVE ・J☆S ・ 13:14, September 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Kay Okay, tell me the results tommorow okay? :) Though....he's called Killard??? O___O as in with the word "Kill" O___O what a creepy name for a creepy looking person O__O Okay, need to go now to sleep for real XD Kay, bye! I've got some ideas to lessen the stub on Character pages faster, as for episodes....not yet O___O i'll tell you the one on the character pages tommorow XD ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 13:15, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Haha, thanks. I agree, Oto is lovely-adorable. But Syo is a personal biased favorite. xD That, and I can rarely resist a Hiro-nii character. xD On a random note... I should try and finish Oto's route soon on REPEAT. I can't get past December. Stupid drained battery. >_< ↳ from: WONDER LOVE ・J☆S ・ 13:34, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Sou. In the best way I can say 'oyasumi' while singing Boku no Kiseki, GOOD NIGHT~ Or should I try MOONLIGHT with 'oyasuuumi'~ ↳ from: WONDER LOVE ・J☆S ・ 13:55, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank ya! Thank you for telling me. I'll be kind of semi-active now and then, but I have a lot of time. Let me know if you have something for me to do! 14:13, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Active or not I'm sorry. I think I'm might not active for a while because I have an important exam this year and I will be really busy..... Sumimasen..... *(^_^)* 14:16, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Active or not? I can be active. However, on some days I might not be able to come online (it really depends on how much homework I'm assigned from school), although I'd really like to be of at least some help. ►Treite, 23:19, September 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Active or not Hi I am just psassing to say that I will be active for friday 23 so you can count with me and inform me please on any changes.Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 23:35, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Active or not Yes, I will be active, but only from 8:00 pm to 9:00 pm (western) from Monday through Friday. But on the weekends, I will edit a lot more. ErzaTitaniaScarlet (talk) 03:34, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Groupings.... Yes, we should split it up to 2 groups.... as for messaging.....okay, i''l try... ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:54, September 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Active or Not i might...well...i just edit ev'ryday...but not lots...i like 2 do other things too...i also have a sched...i'll try... over all...i might be active... sori 4 a non-straight-forward reply!>.< -Senpai-San click here...? fine...i'll b active...i'll ask 1st some people if i can...wut time anyhow? Re:Active or not I'll currently active, though I doubt if I would log in by Saturday, since I don't usually log in on Saturdays (and I'm also in Southeast Asia; in the Philippines). But I log in on Sundays, or other days of the week. I wonder what do you mean by dividing the users into 3 groups. [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 11:22, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I see... Anyway, thanks! [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 11:31, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Muzuki-chan ^^ I don't know what I have to write back but.. I think I'm pretty active at the moment ^_^. ~Sasuke~ ^^ About Narutosager This user is deleted my contributions, my fonts are in japanese's episodes because I a bit understand japanese. Xmortal 03:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Active or Not Hey, Sorry but I'm not really that active here in wikia because of School projects and lots of examinations. But every Friday, Saturday and Sunday I usually visit here and edit some if there is any. And because of my inactiveness(Lol) my rank is going down :PP Sorry for the bad english >.< Kazemaru2010 08:21, September 24, 2011 (UTC) What's on today? So ... Since you asked people about active or not? And the dealine is today or NOW.... And... You said there'll be more informations about it today... So ... WHAT's ON? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 12:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC)